SYOC for 'Caim'
by morgn
Summary: This is a 'send your own character' form for a spinoff from my recently finished book 'Volatile.' This will be deleted later at the appropriate time. FORM CLOSED.
1. form

Hello Everyone! So, in light of the finale of 'Volatile **(cue streamers and trumpets)** I've decided to create a spin-off to celebrate it, with more Tempest action as well as - **_your oc's !_** Yep, this story is hopefully going to involve your oc's and the Ultimate's (Spidey's team) and two new team's; **Paradox 13** and **Esoteric,** a secret and a runaways team.

Below is the form to use, and I'll leave this up for about a week or two before I announce the winners. I'm going to need at least five-ten heroes hopefully, and then any civilians that anyone wants to put in; my only request is that they're diverse and different - multicultural, different ethnicity, perhaps even people without powers, you name it. You can message me with any concerns or questions you have and I'll answer. I'll put an example of Tempest's down below and then you can apply what needs be to your own form. _Thanks for reading !_

 _( * = optional )_

* * *

 **Full Name** _(include nicknames)_ **:** Bonnie Harlow, _Tempest, Temp, Brown eyes_

 **Face claim** _(reference)*_ **:** Zendaya Coleman

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender** _(female, male, non-binary)_ **:** female

 **Birthday:** unknown

 **Powers:** wind manipulation

 **Classification** _(superhuman, meta-human, agent, etc)*_ **:** superhuman

 **Personality** _(include flaws and positives)_ **:** Tempest is very timid, withdrawn and humble around even those she trusts and admires - a complete introvert. But once she sheds that outer skin, like most introverts, she can be loving and perhaps playful to an extent. But she is also stubborn, insecure and terrified of everything that goes bump in the night. She can also be cocky but compassionate, an enigma of a human being when she wants to be.

 **Fears:** she has fears of hospitals and lab experiments, as well as authority figures and sometimes even touch.

 **Strengths:** she has the uncanny ability of stretching her powers far enough to sense movement and she also has good balance in the air and unhindered curiosity.

 **Weakness:** she has little upper body strength, slightly underweight _(weakened health)_ and has little control over her powers, due to her erratic emotions.

 **Appearance** _(include any blemishes or scarring)_ **:** Dark, wavy brown hair, mocha skin tone, dark brown eyes. Soft freckles on her nose and a white scar like a jagged crescent moon at the corner of her mouth. Around 5"2' in height, and around 6st 12lbs (imperial) 43.5kg (metric).

 **Clothing Style*:** Usually wears a black tank top (vest) tucked into high waisted blue jeans with gladiator sandals on her feet and a sleeveless waterfall beige jacket over the top, with a red and blue scarf around her neck.

 **Superhero Costume:** (updated) a leather pair of light blue trousers, tucked into combat boots, with a leather sleeveless darker blue shirt, with a black ripple effect (see: Doppler) across the upper part of the torso. Blue mask that sits from the curve of her nose to the height of her hairline. Across one thigh, light blue belts with pouches run from her hip to her knee.

 **Backstory** _(preferable)_ **:** Tempest doesn't know much of what really happened to her. In her memories, she was born and raised in Australia to Leo and Cameron Harlow, but she was a sickly child when she was born and due to this, she was constantly kept at hospital and bounced around with doctors and nurses and appointments. She was raised in a world of needles and soft voices, telling her to _stay calm sweetie, it's only a drop of blood._

By the time she was nearly into her double digits, her sickness had not been quenched and it was a miracle she could still catch her breath when the air tasted too sour to swallow. The final doctor, a nice man with rounded shoulders called Queen, approached her parents with the premise of 'fixing' her rare sickness. Her parents jumped at the chance to cure their child.

For two more years, she regularly visited a base filled with doctors and medical staff designed to treat explicitly rare illnesses with her parents in tow to collect her at the end of the day every other week. Slowly, surely, she began to progress and get healthier and recovered; she was gaining a better quality at the life that could have passed through her fingers. But, one day, when she arrived with her parents, she didn't leave with them and the doctors no longer held softness. In later years, she'd find out that she'd been legally proclaimed dead by age eight due to her 'sickness' and moved from Australia to America in secret.

Following on from this revelation, the doctor's appointments turned less into curing her and more into experiments to see what laid in secret beneath her skin; her ability to control the air. She became _Tempest_ in the whispers of the hall, the girl who held whirlwinds locked in her veins and one night, the laboratories were desecrated by these strong winds she held inside when a rebel group awoke the children and tried to free them. The 'experiments' they'd conducted on her and others like her were ruined in the fires and the tornadoes that threw the labs around were gone and she escaped in the dead of night. She found herself in New York City, with no record of her anywhere and no money to call her own. She scraped by, lodging in abandoned houses, showering and eating at homeless shelters.

 **Family:** unknown - no family accounted for.

 **Significant other*:** Nova (Sam Alexander)

 **Team** _(Esoteric or Paradox 13)_ **:** n/a

 **Other*:** n/a

* * *

 **Full Name** _(include nicknames)_ **:**

 **Face Claim** _(reference)_ **:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender** _(female, male, non-binary)_ :

 **Birthday:**

 **Powers:**

 **Classification** _(superhuman, meta-human, agent, etc)*_ **:**

 **Personality** _(include flaws and positives)_ :

 **Fears:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Appearance** _(include any blemishes or scarring)_ **:**

 **Clothing Style*:**

 **Superhero Costume:**

 **Backstory** _(preferable)_ **:**

 **Family:**

 **Significant other*:**

 **Team** _(Esoteric or Paradox 13)_ **:**

 **Other:**


	2. files

**CAUTION - THE FILE YOU ARE CURRENTLY TRYING TO ACCESS IS** ** _CLASSIFIED_ CONTENT _  
_** **PLEASE PRESENT PASSWORD FOR RECOGNITION.**

 **PASSWORD ACCEPTED.**

* * *

 **STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTION, ENFORCEMENT AND LOGISTICS DIVISION - AKA SHIELD  
DATE - **17th January 20[xx]  
 **LOCATION -** SHIELD Tricarrier, above New York City  
 **HEAD -** Nicholas Joseph Fury  
 **CONDUCTED BY** \- Phillip Coulson

 **AGENT FILES [1]  
ADOLESCENT DIVISION  
NUMBER OF AGENTS PRESENT IN DOCUMENTS - TEN  
**

 **ESOTERIC - FIVE  
PARADOX 13 - FIVE**

* * *

 _ **PRESENTING AGENT [XX]  
**_ (name redacted from records)

 **ALIAS** \- Gemstone  
 **AGE -** seventeen  
 **CLASSIFICATION** \- superhuman  
 **POWERS** \- empath, energy force fields and weapons (see: knives)  
 **WEAKNESSES -** distrusting, erratic  
 **TEAM** \- Esoteric

* * *

 _ **PRESENTING AGENT [XX]  
**_ (name redacted from records)

 **ALIAS** \- Stalker  
 **AGE** \- eighteen  
 **CLASSIFICATION** \- superhuman  
 **POWERS** \- shadow manipulation, able to access alternate realm with said powers, teleportation.  
 **WEAKNESSES** \- fire and ice, relies on powers, pushes past limits, emotions are unpredictable  
 **TEAM** \- Paradox 13

 _additional files for reference_

 **INCIDENT REPORT - April 2nd 20[XX]:** School report - notes of bullying, and high risk of death between subject and civilian child in the year _[XXXX]_.

* * *

 _ **PRESENTING AGENT [XX]  
**_ (name redacted from records)

 **ALIAS** \- Force  
 **AGE** \- eighteen  
 **CLASSIFICATION** \- superhuman  
 **POWERS** \- high intelligence, gravity manipulation  
 **WEAKNESSES** \- limited control (low), over-trusting  
 **TEAM** \- Esoteric

* * *

 _ **PRESENTING AGENT [XX]  
**_ (name redacted from records)

 **ALIAS** \- Rosette  
 **AGE** \- seventeen  
 **CLASSIFICATION** \- meta-human  
 **POWERS** \- plant life manipulation, terrakinesis  
 **WEAKNESSES** \- loose temper, unskilled in hand to hand combat, relies on powers.  
 **TEAM** \- Esoteric

 _additional files for reference_

 **DOCUMENT_09HRTT8 7KHH:** Agents have noticed a particular spike in growth of plant life around New York City since the initial arrival of subject. More tests are to be taken to ensure a positive hypothesis from _Dr K. Connors._

* * *

 _ **PRESENTING AGENT [XX]  
**_ (name redacted from records)

 **ALIAS** \- Rouge  
 **AGE** \- sixteen  
 **CLASSIFICATION** \- meta-human  
 **POWERS** \- flight, telekinesis, shoot flames  
 **WEAKNESSES** \- fragile bone structure, prone to worry, cocky  
 **TEAM** \- Paradox 13

* * *

 _ **PRESENTING AGENT [XX]  
**_ (name redacted from records)

 **ALIAS** \- Timeline  
 **AGE** \- seventeen  
 **CLASSIFICATION** \- superhuman  
 **POWERS** \- enhanced reflexes/senses, clairvoyance, balance manipulation  
 **WEAKNESSES** \- blind loyalty, fearful, behavior irregular in serious battle  
 **TEAM** \- Esoteric

* * *

 _ **PRESENTING AGENT [XX]  
**_ (name redacted from records)

 **ALIAS** \- Lux  
 **AGE** \- sixteen  
 **CLASSIFICATION** \- meta-human  
 **POWERS** \- flight, light manipulation, skill: contortionist  
 **WEAKNESSES** \- stress control (low), light present (need), rebellious  
 **TEAM** \- Paradox 13

 _additional files for reference_

 **INCIDENT REPORT - January 12th 20[XX]:** school report - several children wounded from inexplicable circumstances revolving around subject. Investigation at later dates show surfaced abilities.

* * *

 _ **PRESENTING AGENT [XX]  
**_ (name redacted from records)

 **ALIAS** \- Bolt  
 **AGE -** seventeen  
 **CLASSIFICATION** \- superhuman  
 **POWERS** \- electricity manipulation  
 **WEAKNESSES** \- reckless, patience turns violent (when low), stubborn, short attention span  
 **TEAM** \- Paradox 13

 _additional files for reference_

 **INCIDENT REPORT - November 28th 20[XX]:** hospital report - shows struck by lightning at age thirteen, and created a tolerance for it miraculously. Further investigations needed.

* * *

 _ **PRESENTING AGENT [XX]  
**_ (name redacted from records)

 **ALIAS** \- Stutter  
 **AGE -** sixteen  
 **CLASSIFICATION** \- superhuman  
 **POWERS** \- stopping time and rewinding  
 **WEAKNESSES** \- limited hand-to-hand combat, time limit on powers (two minutes), emotions effect powers  
 **TEAM** \- Esoteric

* * *

 _ **PRESENTING AGENT [XX]  
**_ (name redacted from records)

 **ALIAS** \- Shark  
 **AGE -** eighteen  
 **CLASSIFICATION** \- superhuman  
 **POWERS** \- shark physiology and water manipulation  
 **WEAKNESSES** \- using gills (loss of lungs), long use of predatory instinct - become bloodthirsty  
 **TEAM** \- Paradox 13

 _additional files for reference_

 **[File_one] -** shows significant memory loss, blunt force wound found at edge of skull upon analysis.

 **[File_two]** \- records indicate a form of employment along Malibu beach, under the care and watch of _[XXXX]_ as legal guardian and employer.

* * *

 **AGENT FILES [2]  
ADOLESCENT DIVISION**

 **AGENTS IN: ESOTERIC  
** GEMSTONE  
FORCE  
ROSETTE  
TIMELINE  
STUTTER

 **AGENTS IN: PARADOX 13**  
STALKER  
ROUGE  
LUX  
BOLT  
SHARK

Referenced from different file(s)

 **AGENTS IN: ULTIMATES**  
WHITE TIGER  
SPIDERMAN  
POWERMAN  
IRON FIST  
NOVA  
TEMPEST

 **[ _ADDITIONAL NOTICES_ ] - TREAT ALL INDIVIDUALS WITH HIGH RISK ASSESSMENTS AND KEEP WIDE RANGE AND PERIMETER AROUND ALL. DANGEROUS. ARMED. APPROACH WITH CAUTION.**

 **FILE SET FOR DESTRUCTION UPON ACT OF ENCLOSING DOCUMENT.**

* * *

 _ **noted:**_

Hi guys! so, this is the final roster for the OC submission form for 'Caim'. I'm so glad I was able to contact so many authors, especially as this was in the unfortunate era of no-one being able to see new replies on their stories, but thankfully the site was able to overcome that. And just - look at these oc's! They're amazing.

At the end of this two week journey, when sorting the characters, I wasn't able to get a hold of some particular authors about their characters and may have possibly had to change and tweak a few things, and if these authors have any problems about that, I urge you to tell me so I can write your character properly or the _write_ way. Also,  
there were a few bumps in the road with some particular authors that demanded or tried to subdue my writing so it could fit their character and I can honestly say, not to be rude, but it was childish. But thank you for the life lesson, I'll be more careful next time.

I want to thank all the authors for their marvelous characters, especially those that unfortunately weren't included in this roster - perhaps, in the future, some can be included in future chapters as cameos or heck, if an author decides to drop out of this story, they can be included fully as a new character in the future.

Honestly, just thank you guys, all of you, so much for giving me this opportunity. I'll start writing up the first chapter to 'Caim' after my mocks are finished for this week and until next Wednesday, as I have to focus on school. But, i hope you have as much fun as reading 'Caim' as I'll have writing it.

See you soon, wind-bearers.


End file.
